


同性交友软件错误使用手册

by DLcapkun



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 处处零梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLcapkun/pseuds/DLcapkun
Summary: 连艾想要找个男人约会试试看，他没心没肺的表哥给他推荐了同性交友软件。注：连艾（yì）
Relationships: 魏科良/连艾
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

最近连艾有些小烦恼。他找了刘远说有女生给他告白，但是自己好像对女孩子一点感觉都没有。刘远给他推荐了一个同性交友软件，说，你看看这上面，挑一个试试看就知道了。

小连艾注册了账号，勉强自拍一张照片做头像，十分忐忑地选择交友对象。

划到一个戴墨镜的，看照片身材很好，也很有魅力，一下就被命中了。个人简介说只约小朋友，连艾心想这人难道是个变态吗，但是又不舍得划掉，小心翼翼地发过去消息。

刘远告诉他遇到喜欢的直接问 约吗 就可以了，不用那么多弯弯绕。

于是连艾发过去，对方过了一会儿也回了两个字说可以。停了一会儿又说，选个地方吧。

连艾打字的手开始发抖，脑子里一团浆糊，好半天才想好地方，回复说：清菏咖啡厅。魏科良在屏幕那边挑了挑眉，心想对方是想先交流一下感情，再进做肉体交流的事，便答应下来。

约定的日子到了，连艾翻了翻衣柜，除了衬衫牛仔裤就没有别的衣服，想想还是穿得和平常一样就好了。天色渐渐暗了，街边的路灯接连亮起，咖啡厅里坐着零散的顾客。看了老时间还早，连艾选了靠窗的位置坐下，窗外是咖啡厅的小花园，绿萝的叶蔓垂落下来。接着窗外下了小雨，雨点打在叶片上的声音吸引了他的注意力，而一位穿着黑色大衣的男人在他对面落座。

魏科良见他看得入神，没有打扰他，倒是连艾自己低头看了时间，又抬头看到他，受到惊吓的表情让魏科良起了逗弄的心思。

“你就是LEN？和网络上完全不一样。”

连艾眨眨眼，他和照片长得不像吗？

魏科良没有继续这个话题，抬手招呼服务生点餐。连艾想了想并没有点咖啡而是牛奶，魏科良点了拿铁。服务生走开后魏科良托着腮看他，“你不喝咖啡，为什么要选咖啡厅？”

连艾对上他黑色的眼珠，下意识把目光转向别处，声音有点紧张：“你的照片上…放了咖啡。”

魏科良看上去十足的有好奇心，“如果那只是我在摆拍，为了显得有格调呢？”

连艾把看向窗外的视线挪回面前平滑的桌面上来，上面映着自己的倒影，自己的两手手指相互纠缠着，“那…如果你喜欢的话，附近还有一家酒吧。但是我不喝酒。”

话音刚落，魏科良半阖着眼睛轻声笑了，连艾悄悄抬眼看他，听到他说：“我现在就想把你办了。”

连艾的脑子卡壳了几秒，手也不紧张地乱动了，只看到他的耳尖慢慢红了，然后漫上脸颊，咬了咬嘴唇才磕巴地开口：“可是，是不是有点太急了？这才是第一次见面，约会不是要循序渐进吗……”

魏科良回过味来，这个上来就问他 约吗 的小男孩，他的约和别人说的约并不是一个意思。

这时他们点的咖啡和牛奶都被送上来，魏科良喝了一口咖啡，语重心长地说：

“我们说的约，都是约炮的意思。”

魏科良对上了他疑惑的表情，接着说，

“就是做爱的意思。”

好了，这下小朋友的脸是彻底红了。


	2. Chapter 2

魏科良，28岁，男同性恋，五官端正风流倜傥，此时因约炮事宜坐在咖啡厅内，对面坐着一名神态窘迫身穿白衬衫的少年，热饮蒸腾起的热气像两人之间的尴尬气氛随着时间缓缓流淌着。

他轻咳一声，打断连艾维持过长的鸵鸟心态，本来他想说既然来都来了而且也对胃口干脆上附近宾馆…但是看小朋友的神色，估计是没法接受突如其来的成年人污秽的世界，转而绅士得不像自己一样说，喝完这一杯我送你回家。

连艾抬起通红的脸看他一眼，呐呐地表示了感谢，端起装了牛奶的杯子在喝完之前就没放下来过。咖啡厅暖色的灯光和柔和的音乐倒是十分适合培养恋人之间的感情，光线从头顶流泄下来，落在对面人的眼睫上，留下灵动暧昧的影子。

虽然让人不太敢相信，但是魏科良确实完完整整地把连艾送到了家门口，至于精神上造成了什么损失，他是一概不会负责的。坐在驾驶座看小朋友的身影消失在楼道里，魏科良松了一口气，又隐隐有些烦躁，便摸出烟叼在嘴里。一旁的手机震动几下，是来自好友的信息。打开屏幕，几条消息接连蹦出来。

“你小子今天真的找到合胃口的啦？”

“凭什么你找到了，我只能在沙发上看片度日！”

“再这样下去，我真的要去酒吧骗直男啦！”

魏科良摸摸下巴，慢悠悠地回了一句没搞上。 他刚把消息发出去，下一秒对方的电话就打过来了。魏科良把手机拿远了一点，才按下接听键。

猖狂的大笑声从听筒里爆发出来，“哈哈哈哈哈！诶呀，无往不利的梦魇先生怎么吃瘪了呢，快说来让我听听。”

魏科良叹了口气，没说话。电话那边突然安静下来，剩下一些嘈杂的背景声。过了会儿才小心翼翼地问道：“这么难搞？比我找猛1还要难？”

魏科良转头看了一眼小区门口的路灯，一只蛾子在灯光下扑扇着，想起咖啡厅里少年半阖着躲闪的眼神，柔软的翘起的发梢，抿起的嘴唇和泛红的脸颊…他沉思了一会儿，直接挂断了友人的电话，驱车回家。

今晚有着令人扫兴的结果却还有足以回味的经历，早点回去的话，还能尽早地利用上…


	3. Chapter 3

连艾一步两步挪到家门口，从兜里掏出钥匙，戳了好几下门锁才把钥匙插对地方。他有气无力地把门关上，进了客厅果不其然他的便宜表哥就躺在沙发上玩手机，脸上还糊了一层惨白的面膜，活像死人诈尸。

那诈尸的玩意儿从面膜下面抬了抬眼皮，嘴里含糊不清地说：“比我想的回来得晚。咋样啊，对男人有感觉吗？”

连艾撇撇嘴，瞪他一眼，“你一早就知道我还没到地方就会折回来？”

刘远笑了一下，又忍住了，“那是，你哥还不了解你吗？”他放下手机坐端正了，扶一下面膜又问，“见到人了？是照骗吗？害，你哥我也不是故意玩儿你，就是让你见识一下什么叫做社会的险…恶……”

他声音渐渐沉下来，因为他看到他弟弟站在客厅中央，低着头脸渐渐地红了。连艾的手攥着衣摆，对着地板说，“我这次是认真想…约个会。”

刘远张大了嘴巴，面膜算是彻底废了，他手忙脚乱地把面膜撕下来扔进垃圾桶里，再看客厅已经没有宝贝弟弟的人影了。刘远坐在沙发上脸也没来得及洗，手也不擦了，在论坛上发起贴来：纯情弟弟被我忽悠到交友软件约炮，现在已经不理我了怎么办急在线等。

发完贴他起身跑到楼道的窗户上往下看，他弟弟刚站在小区门口招到一辆的士。又急急忙忙回去把桌上的车钥匙拿起来，却发现连艾把手机忘在了柜子上，屏幕亮起是他设置的日程表。

刘远看了一眼，把刚拿起的车钥匙放回去，又死鱼一样躺回了沙发上。


	4. Chapter 4

连艾蹑手蹑脚地脱下鞋，房门在身后轻轻地关上。按照他表哥多年来的习惯，现在应该正躺在床上呼呼大睡。他手上拿着喝了一半的咖啡，揉揉困倦的双眼准备回房睡觉，脚边却踢到了什么柔软的东西。

连艾勉强把眼睛睁大了，拿起旁边放着的手机照了照。

地上的东西动了，直接扑了过来，吓得连艾差点把手上的咖啡洒了。

“爱爱！是哥哥错了！”那团东西抱住了他的大腿，连艾勉强碰到了电源开关，把灯打开，正对上一张披头散发双目无神的脸。那张脸往下是一条大摆连衣裙，酒红色顺滑的光泽配上精致的水钻在灯光下闪闪发亮。

“你干什么。”连艾有气无力地问，他试图挪动，但是没有成功。

刘远大概是觉得现在的发型有些影响自己的形象，腾出一只手捋顺了，连艾趁机把自己拔出来，离开他八丈远。

刘远维持着娇弱地靠坐在地板上的姿势，妆容精致的脸转向他，抬手擦了擦眼睛里不存在的眼泪。

连艾僵直地站了一会儿，败下阵来，“地上凉，你快起来吧。”

听到这话，刘远没事人似的蹦起来，又贴到连艾脸上，连艾发现他还戴了美瞳：“好弟弟，你要是想谈恋爱，我给你物色靠谱的人选，不要在那个垃圾软件上找只会……咳，的臭男人。”

连艾没听清他臭男人前面说的是什么，直觉让他直接拒绝了：“算了，我还是回去睡觉吧。”

刘远还想说点什么，两个人正纠缠着，八百年没响过的门铃突然响了，声音还有点奇怪的变调。

刘远和连艾对视一眼，同时说话了：

“你是我姐姐。”连艾说。

“我是你姐姐。”刘远说。

两人瞬间达成共识，姐姐矜持地提了一下拖地的裙摆，走到门边打开门：“谁呀……”他掐着嗓子，声音还有模有样的。

下一秒他眼睛瞪大了，把门外的人推出去，胡乱比着手势，用眼神示意“快走！快走！”

连艾见门口半天没有动静，便往外探了探头。

门外的男人比刘远高了半个头，越过那个穿着红裙子的人看到门里的连艾。连艾见那个戴墨镜的男人盯着他，有点不解。

刘远感觉气氛不对，回头看到他家弟弟和这个老男人对上眼了，急忙抱住状况外的弟弟搂到怀里，娇艳的红唇用本音对魏科良大声吼道：“不准打我弟弟的主意！”

魏科良觉得他气急败坏的样子挺有意思，在昏暗的楼道里把墨镜脱下了，露出他过目难忘的蓝眼睛，轻声对埋到他哥假胸里只露出半张脸的连艾说：

“早上好。”


	5. Chapter 5

刘远和魏科良隔着玻璃桌坐在两边沙发上，桌子中间放了一小沓资料，连艾坐在另一侧的长沙发上。他感受到凝重的气氛，瞥了一眼穿着红裙叉开腿两只手撑在脸上的刘远，拿着咖啡悄悄喝了一口。

刘远深吸了一口气，从两手间抬起头来，抬起头是粉底都遮盖不住的菜色的脸。他艰难地开口道：“小艾在软件上约到的人…是你？”

魏科良觉得要是自己没忍住露出一丝一毫的嗤笑来，应该会被高跟鞋的鞋跟钉到地里。他沉默地点点头，指节叩在资料上：“这些是这周需要你过目的单子。顺便我要提醒你，那位商户约定在今天早晨的九点亲自接“你”到城北的广式茶楼，从这里到别墅区的车程是1小时，”他抬手看了看表，“我建议你尽快出发。”

刘远听完，脸上混杂着震惊、悔恨和绝望，脸色青了又白。接着抓着资料愤然起身，镇定了一会儿俯下身摸了摸连艾的头，用壮士断腕的语气说：“爱爱，你哥走了。”

连艾眯起眼，不知道这人又在搞些什么幺蛾子。

刘远迅速回房补了妆，再出来时换了一身优雅的黑色连衣裙，在脖颈处系了一条挽成花的丝带。他往提的小包里摸索了一阵，拿出一个精致的小瓶塞到连艾手里，眼神柔情似水：“哥哥不在的时候你要好好保护自己。”

连艾把喝空的咖啡杯放到一边，拿着小瓶子端详，“这是什么？”

刘远眼珠子一滑，看向旁边表现得很是规矩的魏科良，露出一丝杀气来：“防狼喷雾。”

连艾心想大可不必，但是对着刘远的眼睛他把话咽下去，乖乖地把它装进裤兜里。刘远走到门口，又看了他弟弟一眼，对魏科良做出抹脖子的动作，才匆匆忙忙地跑了出去。连艾听刘远的脚步声消失在楼道里，开口道：“我哥不放心你留在我家，但是没有把你赶出去。”

魏科良换了个姿势靠在沙发上，习惯性地掏出一根烟：“我以为你哥什么都没有告诉你。”

连艾叹了口气，困倦逐渐涌上来：“他确实什么都没告诉我，但是…”他觉得这感觉有点不对，眼皮变得沉重不受控制地耷拉下来，只看见魏科良在昏暗狭窄的视野里起身朝他走来，笑着对他说：

“初次见面，我叫魏科良。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (bgm:stay gold-大橋トリオ)

他做了一个梦。

他躺在襁褓中，有一个女人轻轻摇晃着手臂，在他耳边哼着童谣，歌声柔软而又甜蜜。接着他坐在公园的长椅上晃着双腿，一个男人举着两团棉花糖跑过来，把蓝色的递给他，把黄色的留给自己。

有小孩在咯咯地笑，连艾呆呆地想，啊…那是他自己。

待笑声消失，又有一个人走在石板路上向他走来，眼前摆了一束花，水滴落在娇嫩的花瓣上，谁捂住了他的眼睛。

那水痕和花瓣在指缝间露出一角，连艾呆呆地想，那也是他自己。

天上在下雨吗？可是那人没有打伞，也离他三步远。

他快要想明白了，意识却漩涡一般被卷走了。

连艾听见有人在轻声说话，伴随着断断续续的键盘敲击声。房间只开了一盏床头的小灯，一台笔记本电脑占据了床头柜。连艾坐起身来，按着太阳穴觉得头疼欲裂，只听到耳边有人低声问：

“醒了？”

连艾缓了一会儿才睁开眼，看见他的约……炮对象正坐在床边，连艾怔愣了一阵，直到魏科良掀开他的刘海把手心贴上额头，才终于把脑子和现实连上线来：

“…你做什么？”

魏科良把手收回来，“我在想咖啡和迷药一起喝下去会不会影响到人的思维能力。”

连艾感觉自己受到了侮辱，刚想质问他为什么要给自己下迷药，就见魏科良捧起他的脸，一条柔软的热毛巾把他的话堵了回去。擦完魏科良又在旁边鼓捣了一阵，拿出一瓶漱口水递到他嘴边。

连艾看了一眼那瓶漱口水，确定这个绝对不是自己房间里会有的东西。

魏科良见他没有动作，谆谆善诱，“你先喝了，之后再告诉你……”

话音刚落，电脑里传来一声清脆的提示音。魏科良把漱口水收起，利落地关上电脑塞进床垫下面。接着在床头抽屉里摸到一个艳红色的安全套撕开，留下了包装放在桌上。他没有在意连艾突然涨红的脸色，只弯腰把连艾从被子里掏出来，抱起走进浴室放进浴缸里。他调节了一下水温，热水就劈头盖脸地洒了下来。

连艾想从浴缸里坐起，却发现自己全身绵软无力，挣扎了一番也没能成功。魏科良把喷头转向另一边，俯身把手指压在他唇上：

“嘘。你听…”

连艾感受到他带茧的右手指节的粗糙质感，又有呼吸轻扑到脸上，开始思考他哥给他的喷雾被放到了哪里。浴室的玻璃漫上一层朦胧的水雾，从外面只能隐约看见浴室里的人影。

魏科良见连艾乖乖地缩在浴缸里，就把自己的上衣脱了扔在浴室门口，露出锻炼充分的上半身来。连艾觉得他几乎能听到自己耳朵里血液流动的声音了，就算不用看镜子，他也知道现在自己是什么样的脸色。

他僵硬了好一阵，却从淅沥的水声和他逐渐加快的心跳声之间听到了另外一样声音。

那是在踏在地毯上沉闷的脚步声，若是真的在浴室里洗澡，恐怕完全没有办法觉察到这细微的声响。

连艾对上魏科良的视线，后者给他一个赞许的眼神，从裤兜掏出了自己的手机按了几下。

一声女性的呻吟声从浴室里传出，诱惑而又婉转，其中还夹杂着情动的喘息。

连艾觉得这大概是他这辈子感觉最尴尬的时候了，比在网上找约炮对象来约会更加尴尬。

房间内的脚步声没有继续响起，大概是听见了浴室里的动静。魏科良放下手机，里面还兢兢业业地播放着让人面红耳赤的音频，自己则把连艾软绵绵的胳膊抬起搭在自己肩上，低下头埋在连艾的脖颈间磨蹭。连艾瑟缩了一下，有酥麻的电流感从他吻过的地方流窜出来。

连艾的睡袍领被魏科良扯开，露出少年略显纤弱的肩臂。连艾听到魏科良低沉的喘息，那声音仿佛穿透了他的骨肉，直撞向了胸腔内跳动的心脏。接着魏科良的手落在身下人的大腿上，轻松地把他整个抱起，连艾贴上他的肩窝，堵住下意识发出的惊喘。

魏科良一手托住了他的腰，模仿性交的动作慢慢动起来，那条线条优美的腿就搭在男人的腰侧，无力地随着男人的动作晃动着。浴缸里的水摇晃着满溢出来，连艾的腿弯挂在魏科良的胳膊上，赤裸着相贴的肌肤之间燃起属于情欲的热度。

“哈……”魏科良在他颈侧吻着，“宝贝儿，腿再张开一点。”

音频里的女声叫得更加激烈了，几乎喘不上气来。

肺活量真不错，连艾迷迷糊糊地想。

他的脑子化成一团浆糊，在魏科良怀里大概是囫囵烧起来了，那团浆糊就随着这个男人的动作前后晃荡。连艾的大腿内侧隔着魏科良的外裤被反复摩擦着，不算顺滑的质感随着时间的流逝隐约让他感到刺痛，然后才后知后觉地发现自己好像没穿裤子。浴室外的人应该是终于看够了，脚步声又响了起来，随着最后一丝呻吟和关门声消失在门外。

魏科良把连艾的腿放下，把手机里的声音掐了，顺手把花洒关掉。打开侦听软件，里面传来一个男人的破锣一样的声音：

“你不是说这房里的是个死基佬吗，那家伙在浴室里搞女人！情报出错了，我们被死基佬耍得团团转，该死的东西！不过那妞……”

魏科良听得差不多了，便把手机放到一边。连艾红着脸躺在浴缸里，被强迫接受了一波污秽的成年人世界的洗礼，还没有缓过劲来，难以平复紊乱的呼吸。不过他刚想说些什么，就看到魏科良湿透了的裤裆显露出一块成年人污秽的形状来，他开口舌头就打结了：

“…你、你……你……”

魏科良把软趴下来的刘海梳到脑后，深呼吸一口气，没有看他：

“药效差不多该过了，架子上有干净的衣服，你自己换完出来。”

说完他从浴缸里站起，转身出了浴室，顺便把玻璃门也带上，剩下连艾和满室的雾气在这处狭小的玻璃浴室里。

连艾两手捂住自己的脸，不敢看水面下的情景。

他一定也察觉到了，连艾绝望地想。


	7. Chapter 7

连艾因为浴室里发生的事情，磨蹭了很久才从浴室里出来。房间里还是那盏暖光的床头灯亮着，魏科良坐在床头摆弄他的笔记本电脑。魏科良听见动静抬起头，对他招招手。

连艾这会儿一看到他的脸，就想起刚才尴尬的境况，羞耻心又迫切地冒出头来。特别是他现在也换了一身浴袍，松松垮垮地系着，露出大片白花花的胸膛来。看他眼神无处安放的样子，魏科良好心地把衣领拢起，开了尊口：

“来看你哥的短讯。”

话音刚落，连艾就凑了过来。

魏科良觉得他急切的样子有点意思，开始逗弄他，“他用女装钓到了直男，但是被戳穿了，现在正被绑着泄愤呢。”

连艾睁大了眼睛，组织了一会儿语言，“他的女装……怎么会被戳穿呢？”

“做我们刚才做的事，不就被戳穿了。”魏科良语焉不详，托着腮看连艾从耳朵尖红到脸颊，终于满意了：“逗你的。你怎么我说什么都相信？”

连艾皱起眉头，但是配上他高中生一样的脸蛋提不起多少威慑力来。

这样一番下来，连艾反而能够毫无尴尬地面对这个调笑他的人了，便坐在床边看魏科良电脑上的内容。屏幕上弹出几条新的消息，魏科良把注意力放回到工作上，开始在键盘上敲敲打打，嘴里抱怨：“再让我半夜加班，我可真的要辞职了……”敲完他从旁边的衣服口袋掏出一样东西塞到连艾手里，是他哥出门前塞给他的防狼喷雾。

没等连艾开口，魏科良给他解释说：“你哥的短讯是要你一定记得带这个在身上。”

说完心里腹诽，这个人发了十分钟的莫斯电码都是他弟弟的事情，想来是在那边被大小姐似的供着，闲适得很，无聊得冒泡，也不用谁来担心那边的人会对他怎么样。

不过正好天高皇帝远，魏科良心情不错地勾起一丝微笑，心里打着小九九。两人正各自琢磨着，房间的门铃突兀地响了，连艾瞥见电脑右下角的时间，已经是凌晨两点多，这个时间点有人来拜访，也未免太过诡异。

还没等连艾思考完，魏科良就从床边站起，径直去开了门。

房间外的走廊黑漆漆的，一个高挑的黑衣男人站在门后，面上没什么表情，配合这个场景只让人觉得阴恻恻的。魏科良侧过身子让他进来，那男人对他点头示意，目光落在床边的连艾身上。

连艾看他有点面熟，但是想不起来是谁。魏科良拿着烟盒摆摆手，说要出去抽烟，留连艾和这个奇怪的人面面相觑。那人也不多说废话，从外套的内口袋掏了一张纸递给他，纸折成了个心型，还在边缘涂了点红色。

他接过仔细看了看，上面是他哥出门前涂的口红颜色。满腹疑惑地展开纸条来看，旁边的人开始向他说明：“远哥让你按照上面的安排来做。”

连艾觉得他还有话要说，对上他的视线，站着的男人缓慢地眨了眼，“远哥还说要Clear给你拍照，拍得多一点，他要洗出来裱着……”说完他的手机响了，他低头看了一眼，又不慌不忙地改口：“他还说没必要说的事不用告诉你，抱歉，刚才那句话你当作没听见吧。”

实时监听着的刘远鼻子都气歪了，碍于淑女形象，他只能面不改色地继续给那边传摩斯电码。黑衣男人似乎是终于察觉到耳麦那边传过来的怒火了，嘴里念叨着什么下次再也不会了抱歉对不起之类的走了出去，还不忘贴心地带上门。

等到魏科良回来，打开门看见房间里仅有的双人床上铺满了各色的连衣裙，连艾半个身子被大开的衣柜门挡住，脚边铺出来一小片裙尾繁复的花边。他听见开门的动静，把手上拿着的洋裙挂了回去。

魏科良颇感兴趣地拎起来一件对连艾比划，看上去似乎还相当合身。连艾面色一黑，把他拿着裙子的手推到一边。

“我记得今天不是四月一号？”

魏科良假意地露出一个无可奈何的笑容，“毕竟要配合我们浴室里演的那一出，早上从这个房间里出来的是一男一女才说得通。”

连艾被梗了一下，大概觉得这个理由无可辩驳，抱着臂一脸纠结地看着这些洋溢着少女气息的同时又散发着阴谋味道的裙子，良久才憋出一句话来。

“我哥说要Clear给我拍照，Clear是谁？”

魏科良一副胜券在握的神情，眯着眼嘴角勾起些微的弧度，“是我。”

连艾拿起刘远给他的纸条，露出用口红写了字的那一面。他指着上面的字念：“衣柜，约会，咖啡厅。”

魏科良换上一副正经的表情点点头，“我知道了。”

连艾拉下脸，“你就不能稍微提点反对意见吗？”

“要吃饭的嘛。”他很是无辜地看着连艾，“或者我扶持你上位，站在同一阵线上反对无情资本家的压迫。”

连艾一想，他之前做实验摔坏了两个小无人机，缺的钱都是找他哥贴上的，平时要买点新的材料，也是找他哥要的钱……

“我穿。”他沉重地，忍辱负重地说。


End file.
